


Decorate my bones

by mittagsfrau



Category: Captain America (Movies), Into the Ashes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miss Meadows (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports, hydra husbands AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittagsfrau/pseuds/mittagsfrau
Summary: Skylar meets Sloan in prison. It doesn't end well for him.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, Skylar/Sloan
Kudos: 4





	Decorate my bones

Skylar’s ears are ringing. A strange haze gently separates him from all the aches and pains of his abused body. He’s shuffling handcuffed up to his cell flanked by two guards who used him as a punching bag.

"Hey, Sloan”, the meatier of the two brutes calls out as he unlocks the cell, “We brought you something special. This one likes little girls. Maybe you can show him the error of his ways."

Skylar's gaze sweeps over the form of the one called Sloan. The size of his arms, the way he flexes under the standard white prison shirt, that barely fits his frame. Fear creeps up and strangles him into silence. Sloan just raises his eyebrows and smiles an unsettling wolfish smile.

They shove him into the cell after uncuffing him. Skylar clutches the blankets and clothes they gave him to his chest like a shield. He's tall, but standing there in the corner he seems small and afraid.

"So you are a child molester?", Sloan asks. Skylar flinches and stares at the floor. He tries to become one with the wall. Sloan narrows his eyes and hisses: "I asked you a question, you cunt." No reaction. Sloan rises from his cot and crowds him in. He radiates heat and hostility.

Sloan knees him in the balls. Skylar just slides down the wall, wind knocked out of him, tears rising in his eyes. A big hand takes a fistful of his hair and tugs hard.

"You look good on your knees."

"Open up, buttercup", Sloan opens his pants one handed. "Let's see how you like a little role reversal."

Something snaps in Skylar, anger flashes in his eyes and he starts to struggle.

"So you do have spine? You want me to break it for you, pretty boy?"

Skylar bares his teeth as a threat. "You will lose everything you put in my mouth"

"I can take care of that for you, too. I'm generous like that. You wanna shit out your own teeth after I knock them down your throat?"

Skylar manages to tackle him, but Sloan comes out on top after a brief struggle:

"Feisty” he remarks casually, “I bet your usual prey isn't able to put up much of a struggle. Makes you feel like a big man? Knocking little girls around?"

Sloan is a dense and heavy weight on top of him, all corded hard muscle.

"I never hurt them", Skylar protests.

Sloan leans in close. Skylar takes in white bared teeth, rough stubble and dark eyes blazing with hate. He can see the crow’s feet in the corners of those eyes, the veins throbbing close under his skin. Sloan looks like the incarnation of righteous wrath.

"You never hurt them? What exactly is wrong with you to believe that? Don't tell me, I don't wanna know, don't care."

"I never hit them", Skylar gurgles as those big hands close around his throat.

"What did you do? Lure them in with a cute little puppy, being kind to lost little children, who desperately want to be loved?" Those hands close like iron bands, Skylar's vision turns grey slowly. He flails like fish out of water.

Sloan lets go of him and rises. Watches Skylar dry heave and curl up on his side. He kicks him in the ribs for a good measure and drags him over to the cot by his hair.

"Please", Skylar begs hoarsely, "Please, I know I'm sick. I can't help it."

Sloan's mouth curls with disgust. "Then it's your responsibility to keep everyone else safe from your sickness."

"I'm weak. I know... I don't want to be like this!" Skylar still runs his mouth as Sloan tears up the sheets to strips to tie him down.

Sloan wrestles him into a sitting position on the floor and ties him to the frame of the cot that is bolted to the floor. Arms spread as wide as they can. Like a crucification.

The flimsy fabric of his prison clothes tears like paper under Sloan’s hands.

Skylar shivers violently with the cold and in fear.

He tries to pull his knees to his chest to cover himself but Sloan just grips one leg and with a skillful twist and a kick high on his thigh pops it out of the socket. Skylar screams in pain.

Sloan repeats it with the other leg.

After that he leans back, crosses his arms in front of his chest and observes his handiwork with a smile.

Skylar sobs brokenly, tears and snot running down his face. He pleads for mercy in incoherent gibberish.

Sloan steps closer again, places his hands on the cot next to Skylar's head and leans in close. "Are you gonna be a good boy now?"

Skylar nods desperately. He closes his eyes as Sloan reaches for the fly of his own pants again and opens his mouth without being prompted.

Skylar flinches violently and sputters as scalding hot liquid hits his tongue. Sloan is pissing into his mouth. From a safe distance of his teeth.

Sloane grins like a Cheshire cat. "What did you expect? I'm not a rapist you fucking sicko!"

"I'm into consent. Gets me all hot and bothered when somebody begs for my cock on their own free will. You should try that!"

"But I have a feeling you don't appreciate what I've got", Sloan raises his shirt to show an impressive eight-pack. "I'm too coarse and rough for you", Sloan rubs his stubble absentmindly after he packed his dick away. "Nothing sweet and soft about me"

"It's a fucking shame. You're really easy on the eyes", Sloan laments, "we could have had so much fun, but you..."

"I can be good", Skylar promises earnestly, "whatever you want. I consent. It's fine."

Sloan sighs and tilts his head like a dog. "Can you get it up for me, pretty boy?" He asks. Skylar sinks back and stares at his own crotch, defeated. That won't happen.

Sloan straddles his lap. Agony shoots red hot through Skylar’s body, he nearly passes out.

Skylar whimpers like a dying animal. Sloan smiles softly down on him and reaches for his limp cock. "Look at me", Sloan whispers and wipes Skylar's mouth.

"Give me a kiss, make it good"

Skylar's eye flutter close as he slowly leans in. The barest brush of lips, soft and chaste. Sloan’s stubble feels abrasive against his own. It feels wrong.

Those big hands that hurt him cradle his skull like something precious, tilt his head for a better angle. Sloan kisses him thoroughly, unhurriedly and deeply. He doesn't even seem to care about the lingering taste and smell of his own piss.

A rough hand slides from his neck down his chest and further down still.

Sloan breaks the kiss to spit nastily on the limp cock in his hand.

Skylar shivers uncontrollably. Unconsciously he leans closer to Sloan's warmth. Sloan squirms out of his shirt and pushes Skylar's head down. Skylar tries to banish the acrid taste of piss with lapping at the salty sweat that covers Sloan's skin.

Sloan's body doesn’t have an ounce of softness. He's the likeness of a war god carved in marble. It's like a foreign landscape. Hostile and strange.

Skylar is so distracted, that he doesn't notice him spitting into his other hand and reaching back.

Sloane is warm and so very alive under his touch. It's been so long since anybody touched him at all. His cock has a mind of it's own and slowly hardens under Sloan's ministrations.

The hand on his cock is suddenly gone and grips his hair. Skylar blinks through the sting of tears, forced to meet the eyes of his captor.

Sloan rises to his knees, positions himself over his lap. Skylar's cock slides between his legs.

"Beg for it. Beg me to fuck you."

"Please", Skylar pleads, heart beating hard in the cage of his ribs. A burning urgency even blots out the pain in his lower body. "Please, fuck me."

"Look at you, asking so nicely", Sloan purrs.

Skylar thrusts up, cock sliding across sweaty skin. He moans in agony as his hip sockets protest.

"You want me so badly?" Sloan mocks him.

Skylar's eyes roll back in his head. He doesn't if it's the pain or sheer want. He's beyond caring.

Sloan slowly sinks down on him. He's tight, not very slick. It has to hurt him, because the drag of skin on skin hurts even Skylar. He has no idea how he stays hard.

He meets Sloan's gaze. Half lidded dark eyes, sparks of green around the blown pupils. His face looks slack, his lips are parted, he doesn't make a sound.

The hand that steadied his cock during the beginning of penetration is back on his neck, the other one curls around Sloan's own cock. He's hard, smearing precome on Skylar's belly.

Skylar loses himself in the agonizing slow roll of Sloan's hips. Time stretches endlessly, loses meaning altogether.

Sloan doesn't break eye contact. The rise and fall of his lashes are as hypnotic as the undulation of his powerful body. Skylar makes a desperate sound. His captor's eyes narrow dangerously: "Don't you fucking dare to come."

Sloan doesn't speed up but somehow makes it more intense, less lazy and gentle. Skylar watches the play of his muscles under his tanned skin with detached fascination. He tries to hold on.

Finally Sloan's breath hitches. His thighs tremble.

"Please", all Skylar can do is beg, "please, I can't take it anymore."

"You can, you will", Sloan growls.

Sloan's other hand joins the one on his neck. "Kiss me again like you mean it."

Skylar almost lungs for his mouth. Their teeth clack, there is too much spit and tongue and the taste of iron from a split lip.

Sloan moans into their kiss, pressing closer, grinding his cock against Skylar's heaving abdomen.

His fingers dig painfully into Skylar's neck, bruising the flesh. Then he feels it. Sloan's whole body is contracting, gripping him painfully tight. As above so below. He breaks the kiss and buries his face in Skylar's bruised neck. Panting open mouthed, hot and wet on his skin.

His teeth sink savagely into tender skin as the first rope of cum hits Skylar's skin, hot and scalding.

Skylar cries out in pain and feels himself falling over the edge, too.

Suddenly those hands slide from his neck around his throat. The pressure is more brutal than the one gripping his cock.

It takes usually three minutes to strangle the life of a human body. And some more to depress the breathing reflex. Sloan holds on. Riding the bucking body expertly.

The last thing Skylar hears before the darkness closes in on him is that voice, a little rough and out of breath. "See you on the other side."

In the next morning the guards find Skylar swinging from his neck. hung by a rope made of bedsheets. Sloan still sleeps. The investigation is sloppy. Skylar strangled himself by hanging. It's not uncommon for child molesters.

_Don't leave me half hanged_

_Like the witch in the dark_

_This place grows colder_

_As strong as we are_

_With every rope swing I struggle for air_

_I know I'm breathing but is it still there_

_Are you still there_

_So decorate my bones_

_Decorate my bones_

_With autumn flowers when summer’s flown_

_Decorate my bones_

_Decorate my bones_

_With dahlias and ragged stones_

_(Snow Ghosts - Decorate My Bones)_


End file.
